


Leading the Dance

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Leading the Dance

**Title:** Leading the Dance  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/) 's prompt #312: ...and dance  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 2  
 **Warnings:** Boy smexing.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Leading the Dance

~

“You’re a capable dancer, Severus,” Minerva said. “I don’t see the problem.”

“It’s awkward--”

“Nonsense.” Minerva approached the podium. “Welcome to the Yule Ball! Traditionally, the Triwizard Champions start the dance, but since we’ve a former champion on staff, he and our Headmaster shall begin.”

Potter offered his arm, Severus accepted, and, as they danced, Severus relaxed.

“Finally,” Potter murmured.

Severus raised an eyebrow.

“I’m in your arms.” Potter smiled. “You’ve led me quite a dance.”

“It’s not over yet.”

“True, but I’m closer to a date with you.”

Severus shook his head. Potter was determined, he’d give him that.

~

Severus swivelled his hips, smirking as Potter moaned in response. “All right?”

Potter nodded. “Brilliant,” he gasped, arching upwards.

While Potter had led their earlier dance, he’d let Severus take the lead in this one. Severus was enjoying this encounter far more. The lack of an audience definitely improved his performance.

“You’re good at this,” Potter whispered, wrapping a leg around Severus’ waist.

Severus dipped his head, whispering against Potter’s mouth. “It’s not my first dance.”

Potter smiled. “I can tell.” Reaching up, he ran fingers through Severus’ hair. “So, how’s your stamina?”

“I believe I’ve enough for more dancing.”

~


End file.
